


【叉铁叉】喜欢这档子事/ OA/一万字的pwp

by guazi123321



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guazi123321/pseuds/guazi123321
Summary: [避雷]：叉O,铁A。非常规abo。[一句话总结]：喜欢就上。【注意】：这就是个pwp文，而且没注意写到一万字……我对abo并不熟悉，不符合的就当是私设吧。请接收O攻，并接收轻微互攻，轻微口，足的进！！只要写他们我就想开车，我也控制不住o(╥﹏╥)o……





	【叉铁叉】喜欢这档子事/ OA/一万字的pwp

**Author's Note:**

> [避雷]：叉O,铁A。非常规abo。  
>    
> [一句话总结]：喜欢就上。
> 
> 【注意】：这就是个pwp文，而且没注意写到一万字……我对abo并不熟悉，不符合的就当是私设吧。请接收O攻，并接收轻微互攻，轻微口，足的进！！  
> 只要写他们我就想开车，我也控制不住o(╥﹏╥)o……

##

 

他从没意识到那就是喜欢。  
他喜欢站在墙角关注他的一举一动。  
期初他以为他是在找他的弱点，  
找可以屈辱他的机会。  
   
事实上他心里最清楚，  
目光追逐那个身影，感觉就变得难以形容  
却简单透明。  
   
看着他，有时心里会酸酸的，  
说不上来  
有点甜，有点疼。  
甜的让人想流泪。  
疼的让人想流泪。  
   
都不小了，  
还有这种小毛孩子才有的感觉实在是丢人  
但那又怎样？  
   
眼神总是想追逐，  
却又不想那么明显。  
笨拙可不是他的风格，却无法解释他突然躲闪的拙劣动作。  
 就站在那儿，看着他。从不期待他会回头看自己，可只要看着就好。  
他勾着嘴角嘲笑自己时，心又开始又甜又疼。

发觉喜欢上人家时，他着实吓了一跳。  
他们是完全不同时间的人，不一样的价值观，世界观，道德观……  
就连他们出生后玩的玩具都不是一个等级。  
他觉得讲究门当户对有点不够浪漫，  
但是展望未来时，他总是为门不当户不对而自卑。  
   
好吧，他们可能根本没有未来。  
他偷偷笑着，抹了把嘴角，想象着他嘴巴的味道。  
他见过他和很多人接吻，说实话他嫉妒的。  
可是他没理由嫉妒。  
   
他认识他很久了，从自己没做雇佣兵，不是九头蛇之前就知道了。  
那又怎么样，他始终不认识自己，哪怕是那个让他同伴憎恶的绰号，他也没听说过。

管他的呢。  
   
其实他是不太擅长隐藏秘密的，但他也不太擅长表达感情。  
有好几次他都想去参加他的个人舞会，可他都放弃了。  
他不擅长表达感情，也不太擅长控制情绪。  
   
万一，万一他在舞会上揍了吻Tony的人呢？  
   
万一，万一他脑子一热，摸着鼻血把总裁绑架到自己的肮脏小窝，并把人家按在床上强吻呢？  
 

“说些什么？”

Tony的下巴被粗糙带着厚茧的手指掐着，人被按进发着汗臭味的床褥中时，瞪着眼睛看向绷着脸的男人说。

嘴唇被磨得通红，他差点以为就要因缺氧断气时，他那个暗恋者终于想起给他留口气，嘴唇被放开时，那人在他嘴唇上狠狠地要了一口。

靠！真是野蛮！

昏暗的房间里，只有靠近门的地方有一盏发黄的台灯，那灯可怜地只能照顾到其身半径15厘米的距离，完全起不到照明作用。

Tony吸着鼻子，一股沙漠的干燥从身上传来，这味道让他想起从天空坠下，栽进沙子里的那段黑历史和起源故事。

但随着男人粗重的喘息一股仿佛从仙人掌中流出的清泉般甘甜的气息慢慢涌上来，这使Tony惊叫出声，甚至反客为主的抱住对方，猝不及防地一转身将他压倒在身下。

暧昧而不负责任的诱惑之声慢慢从嗤笑中剥离，“我没想到绑架我的居然是个可爱的Omega。”

犹豫顺从与本能，Tony双腿跪在脏乱的床上，将Brock夹在两腿间，弯下身体，揪住他的衣领，将他按进床褥里，紧随其后是自己的嘴唇，比刚刚更疯狂的啃咬再一次展开，粗重的喘息正要命的让人失去理智。

狭小的木屋渐渐弥散起血腥和性欲的味道。

趋于Omega的本能，Brock被Tony的信息素影响着，只想更贴近这个像行走的咖啡一样的男人。

躺在床上，Brock探出手抓住Tony的西装外套，本能的挺起胸脯贴向他的衬衫，寻求那下面的温度和安慰。

“别太着急宝贝儿。”

Tony笑着，从Brock嘴唇上离开，那儿已经裂开了一条口子，正冒着鲜血。直起腰身，他准备退下碍事的外套，还不忘对着床上的人眨眼，他还没来得及看清对方的脸，接着窗户招进来的月光，Tony只能看到对方虎视眈眈的眼睛。异样感在他脑海一闪而过，他盯着对方探出的舌头带了一秒，就那么一秒，Brock猛地从床上坐起，狼一样的迅速扑向Tony，抱住双臂裹在衣袖里的Tony一头栽在地板上。

“啊！”

后脑勺撞在木地板上，闷疼让Tony眼前泛白，耳朵里嗡嗡直响，他仿佛昏了几秒，晕眩感差点把Tony逼吐。待他清醒过来，面前的脸一览无余，可真丑！疤痕从耳边眼神到脖子，红突突的，胡渣也没怎么刮，简直像是逃难的。

Tony嗯哼着，眼睛随着面前的脸晃悠，嗯……说不上来，好像也挺性感的，忍不住想去摸摸那些突在皮肤外的伤疤，而他的双手却未能如他所愿，被西装袖子系在身后，“你想干什么！”怒气让他清醒了几分，左右挣扎，却毫无作用。

他恨透自己的愚蠢，不该因为对方是个香软的Omega就忽略了自己被绑架的事实。

“宝贝儿，你还有这种爱好？不过这样，我可没办法好好操你，你看你快要发情了。”

没错，木屋里渐渐被甜腻的味道占满，带着丝丝奶香。

哼哼……

几声不符合Omega这个性别的嘶哑笑声从压在自己身上的男人鼻中发出，随后是更为沙哑而性感的声音：“你难道没闻出来，这是你发情的味道吗？”

什么？

Tony一愣，作为alpha他也不是没发过情，但那也是他十七八岁精力旺盛不懂克制时才有的事情。

“噗，你可真可爱，你该知道alpha基本不会发情，更何况是跟一个味道这么淡的Omega。”

Tony扯着笑容，心底疑惑表面却镇定自如，他毕竟是个alpha。

“随便你怎么说。”

Brock显然不愿多做解释，将困在身后的手臂拉过头顶，屁股压在Tony的夸上，下面便是已经慢慢抬头的分身，他用力晃着屁股摩擦下面的炽热，随后迅速俯下身，单手粗暴的扯掉宝蓝色的领结，埋下头，牙齿咬住第一枚口子，湿热的气息和沙漠清泉的味道深深地窜入鼻腔，小腹一瞬间起了反应，“你！”

强烈的快感瞬间袭遍全身，他的信息素和自己的是如此契合，就如从滴墨入水一样，Tony一瞬间被他的味道侵占，信息素带来的快感几乎走遍每一个细胞，双腿要不是Brock压着，此刻早已痉挛。

埋在脖间的脑袋蹭着自己的下巴和脸颊，痒到了心底，不自觉的将被钳住住的双手我的更紧，指节泛白，指甲扣着掌心。湿热的鼻息喷在喉结脖窝处，低下的皮肤随着他的每一次呼气而吞动颤抖，宣告着自身的欲望。

啪！

口子被Brock连线咬断，侧头吐到一边，白色口子在地板上跳跃了几下便消失在夹缝里，Tony欢呼的望着那条吞噬了口子的沟，仿佛觉得自己也会被吞噬。

不，他可是alpha！

“我没想到你这么主动，Brock。”

忍着喉头被软体舔弄的诡异舒适感，Tony从牙缝里吐出这句话，

“我以为……你需要更长的时间……嗯……”

呻吟声让他的话语没了alpha式的强势，却让Brock停顿下来。凝视在一起的眼睛，最终胜利的是Tony，他那漂亮的眼睛毫不吝啬的露出鄙夷的目光，嘴角扯出最让人生厌的弧度。他说：“一个月？两个月？你用那种想吃了我的眼神，看了我几个月？跟在我屁股后面，难道没想过会被Steve发现吗？还是说即便在逃亡期，你也按捺不住对我的欲望？呵呵……”

Tony冷笑出声，用alpha最长用的强硬语气质问着他，眼底却喊着说不清的感情。

咕咚……

Brock的喉结吞动着，Tony没放过这个细节，他从地上慢慢抬起腰，让自己更贴近直起身的男人，眯起让人深陷的眼睛，红肿的嘴唇微微张着。Brock只觉一丝气息从他脸颊扫过，使他脊背挺直，双手不由的抚摸上Tony的胸口。

“想象过我把你按在地上用信息素压迫着你，诱发你的发情期，然后狠狠地操你，操的你骚水直流，合不拢他，把这该死的木地板都湿透。然后捅进你的子宫，在那儿撵的你既舒服又难受，从里面流出更多的骚水。渴望我在你身体里成结，卡在你的子宫里几天都不消失，累了就那么捅在你身体里睡，醒了就再接着干你，干你干到你流出的水能把沙漠都淹没了，干到你怀上我的孩子……是吗？”

自信的男人凶狠的盯着身上的男人，随着肮脏的话语释放自己的信息素，苦涩的黑咖啡，带着危险的味道。Brock一下就被alpha的信息素攻击的从Tony身上蜷缩着倒在一旁。

“唔嗯……”

像是难以承受般，Brock蜷缩着呜咽出声，额头冒出汗水。

Tony从地上起来，用力挣开碍事的西装，满足的看着脚下开始流水的Omega，随即弯腰抓住他的衣领将他从地上拎起来，甩到床上。

Brock一接触到床便将被子胡乱的夹在两腿中间，腰腿不由自主的摩擦起来，甘甜的味道再次从他身上发出，但那味道太淡了，根本不像一个已经开始流水发情的Omega。

Tony疑惑的望着床上扭曲着摩擦自己的男人。

“你的信息素很奇怪，不过我本身却觉得这并不坏，哼哼。”

慢条斯理的解着衬衫的口子，不得不说这场突如其来的性事，和以往任何一次都不一样，危险刺激，让人肾上腺素上升。重新望向床上蜷缩着的Brock，Tony几乎不认识他，连他的名字照片也都是无意中从Steve的报告中得知，可他从一个月前就注意到了这个暗中偷窥者，然而他最没想到的是这么一个能把Steve撂倒的雇佣兵居然是个Omega，他倒不是性别歧视，紧紧是实事求是的认同普通Omega的各项不公平缺陷。要知道Steve可是个有着蛮横味道的alpha。

能将这么一个人撂倒在床上，用信息素逼得他下流的发情，满足感由心底升起。但他本身却并没放松，因为空气中已经渐渐闻不到那丝甘甜，反而是干燥沙漠的刺喉感，Tony不得不更加释放自己的信息素。

意识到拖下去不会有好事，Tony迅速脱下衬衫长裤，赤身裸体的站在床头，命令床上的人：“把自己准备好，Brock。我会给你所有你想要的，除了标记你。”

听到这句，床上的人腰背一动，从枕头里抬起头，眼睛透过湿哒哒的头发望向床头的男人，胸口的反应堆微微亮着，就像一轮朦胧的月亮。Brock舔着嘴唇，感受着自己信息素的变化。Tony说的没错，他的信息素很奇怪，虽然是Omega但味道却非常淡。即便是发情，若是他想控制，他也能在最短的时间内调解好这该死的性别缺陷，而他平时的信息素却带有极强的攻击下，让人误以为是alpha。

“过来。”

Brock费力的将自己平躺在床上，对着Tony伸出手，下裤已经湿透了，淡淡的甘甜味道无比诱人，而看着刚刚还骑在自己身上，此刻已经化成一滩水，无疑正满足着Tony的本能。

从鼻尖发出愉悦的哼声，Tony爬上床，吻上双眼朦胧的男人，而Brock的手也开始在对方光滑的躯体上来回抚摸，直接的碰触让Brock的灵魂炸出花来，他想要这个男人！

这句话他在无数个夜晚里嘶吼过，但唯独这一次他是如此真切而无法控制的想操他！

欲望像马上要探出喉咙的手，撑得他难受。

当Tony的手挤进裤子摸向正流水的后穴时，Brock再次逆转体位将人压在身下。

“怎么，你想当上位？骑乘可是很考验技术的。”

Tony认定Omega只是想快点让自己进去，便放任Brock退下自己的裤子，没了承载，后穴的水直接顺着大腿根部留下，滴落在Tony身上，这般情景不禁让他吹起口哨。

“你可真能流水。”

说着，插在屁股里的手指再次增加了一根，说实话那儿真的热的惊人，插进去一定很爽，说不定自己真的会把持不住捅进他的子宫在里面成结。

多余的胡思乱想让他错过了Brock一闪而过的笑容，Brock骑在Tony身上，用股沟蹭着已经勃起的分身，Tony也不约动着腰操着他的股沟，以及自己插在对方屁股里的手指，Brock嗯哼着将自己的手指也插入进去，在里面与他的手指纠缠在一起。

“嗯……你喜欢这些水吗？”

Brock脸颊染上情欲的颜色，低着头垂着眼睛问，毫不掩饰的欲望像强风一样在空气中散开。

“当然，他们会让我们更舒服。”

“说的没错，宝贝。”

说着，Brock噗通一声倒带Tony身上，将他牢牢压住，而沾着自己液体的手指从屁股里抽出，分毫不犹豫的用另一只手抬起Tony的屁股，带着液体的手指狠狠地插进alpha干燥的穴口。

“嗯啊！你干什么！”

异物插入的不适和过大的手劲，差点逼出Tony的眼泪，他起身想摆脱正识图增加进入的手指，而Brock早已将全身力气用上，根本动弹不得。

“听着，你只是个Omega，而我是alpha！”

“那又怎么样？”

强硬的话从男人嘴里喷出，喊着怒气，他啃了一口正要张口反驳的嘴唇，直接在对方嘴唇上留下战绩，鲜血的味道实在是能激起一个人的性欲，特别是一个久经沙场的雇佣兵，恐怖分子。

Omega的信息素一下在空气中炸开，正面与alpha抗衡，却毫不示弱。

就像沙漠中的沙尘暴一样汹涌而破坏力极大，身为alpha的Tony硬生生被压的透不过气，区域本能的收缩着信息素来保护自己。

空气中渐渐弥散出一股香草咖啡的味道，甚至带着一点奶味。

“操你的，Brock快从我身上下来！”

“都这个时候了，你还说这个？”

艰难探入的手指，在他说完最后一个字时，再次用力。

“啊！不行……进不去的……唔嗯！”

突然起来的变故让Tony一时无措陷入困境，居然难以抵抗Omega的信息素攻击，他识图反击，但Brock的舌头却打乱了他的节奏，湿热的软体舔着他的胸口，战栗一瞬间让他丢盔卸甲，重重的摔进床垫。

“br……ock……！”

你的信息素太奇怪了……

后穴的手指带着Omega的液体操进alpha的身体，难受而诡异，但心底却像是被打开了某种开关……就好像他是个Omega，被引出了发情期的Omega一样，想要更多！想要这些手指插入的更深，不，不只是手指……

可这不对！

前面的阴茎因自己的想法而颤抖，渐渐滴出前液。

身上的人眼睛通红，手指的动作并不温柔，而Tony也毫不怀疑那儿已经在流血了，他夹紧屁股，想把手指挤出去，可他自己的双手却不由攀上Brock的后背，将人拉入怀里，鼻子钻进他的头发里，用力吸着那味道。

沙漠。

洞穴。

鲜血。

枪支。

支离破碎的胸口。

为自己而死的男人。

恐惧。

愤怒。

报复。

空虚。

从天而坠的失重。

埋入沙漠后的绝望。

“Tony……Tony……”

有人在叫他的名字，是谁？

沙漠里没有水，他在那儿呆了几天？

这该死的干燥割开他的嘴唇，皮肤，连他的喉咙都不放过，火辣辣的……

“水……”

“嗨！Tony……”

陌生的声音，炽热的碰触。

沙漠里没有人，抬头是炽热的太阳。

正毫不吝啬的“关照”着他，好热，热到他都快要发情了！

“唔嗯……吻我……嗯……”

沙漠的味道……

沙漠。

Brock发觉Tony的不对劲，可是他叫不醒他，凑过来的唇十分干燥而炽热，舌头主动探入自己嘴里，邀请自己进入他的口中。

他像从别人口中汲取水分一样，吞着Brock的口水，眼神涣散，扭着身体缠在Brock身上，下体开始不安分的蹭上他的小腹。

也许这是千载难逢的机会，高傲的alpha被自己的信息素影响到失去精神力，而一开始Brock就是这么计划的，当他知道Tony的遭遇时，他头一次为自己的信息素味道而感到开心。

然而，当心心念念，每天都想操的人此刻像个婊子一样缠着自己，急等着献上自己屁股时，他心底却产生了强大的排斥感。

见鬼的，难道自己还有道德这东西？

不，不是这样！

他想操的不是这种软乎乎，神志不清，没点战斗力的男人！

“Tony……Stark……Stark！”

Brock一拳将搂着自己脖子忘情求吻的男人打进床里，手骨打在他的脸颊上，割过一道细长的口子。

“嗯唔……”

突如其来的疼痛打散脑海里的迷糊，Tony甩着头从床上坐起来，却感觉全身无力，艰难的靠着墙勉强支撑上半身，手臂却不断的颤抖着。他一时间回想不起发生的事，低着的眼睛顺着Brock跪在床上的习惯慢慢上扬。

那张带着伤疤的，丑的不行的脸带着愤怒，正死死的盯着自己，好像自己搞了对方的贞操，，操了人家保守多年的处子身一样。

“我……怎么了？”

喉头干涩，仅发出声音都觉得牵扯到了里面被割开的细碎伤口。

“你没事，你现在……没事了。”

Brock收着自己的信息素，想起身下床，却被Tony抬腿按住了膝盖。

他大张着双腿，一条腿搭在床沿上，一只脚毫无威力的压在Brock的膝盖上，分身微微翘着，后穴被白皙的臀肉隐藏起来。小腹小幅度的欺负，像是下面窝着一直静候猎物的狮子，随时会发动攻击一样，但他的脸色很差，苍白的没有血色，嘴角被咬开的皮早就干巴巴的支棱着，看起来很疼。

“我送你回去。”

Brock内疚似得抬手握住他的脚，手指摩挲着大脚趾，等待着Tony的回应。

是的，他后悔了。

妈的，他一个刽子手居然在床上打起了退堂鼓，他可是发过誓一定要操这个alpha的Omega！可他就是下不去手，他妈的，当手指挤进Tony屁股里的时候，Brock感觉脑子都快炸了，阴茎涨到不行，他真怕自己还没插进去就射了，而对方那惊讶恐惧的表情有时如此的美丽，特别是那双眼睛……

他觉得他和Stark的性别一定是老天在开玩笑，你看自己哪一点像个香软可人的Omega，而这个漂亮的Stark，除了嘴贱哪一点不像迷倒万千人的Omega？不，就算他是个alpha也依旧能迷倒所有人，看看那些露骨盯着他屁股的alpha们就知道了。

欲望没有退下，依旧在他身体里叫喧，怂恿着他把面前的alpha操进床垫，草哭他，操到他合不拢腿，即使他怀不乐意，也要操进他那已经退化的生殖器，将那儿填满，撑起来……可他妈的理智也让他无法动Tony一下，他心疼他，该死的！他早就知道自己心疼他，喜欢他，爱他……所以他没法这么操他，见鬼的理性！

“为什么选择我？”

嘶哑的声音黏着唇膜，有气无力的问。

Brock却咬着嘴不回复，指腹摩挲着他的大脚趾。

“征服我让你满足？”

“说点什么……”

“我喜欢你。”

这四个字像静音器，一时间吸收了所有的声音，tony脱力的靠在床板上，心情复杂的看着陌生的男人。

“我们都不算认识。”

“我喜欢你。”

Brock固执的重复着这四个字，也不看他，只把眼神落在不见光日而白嫩的脚趾上，手指描绘着指纹。

哈……

叹息声从胸腔里发出。

手指下的脚趾微微动了下，随后调戏似的带着他的手抬高，来到Brock的嘴巴，脚趾在他嘴巴便停留了两秒，试探性的碰了碰他的嘴唇，最终戳进他的嘴巴里。

湿热的口腔一下包裹住他的大脚趾，使他颤抖了一下，这感觉太刺激了，他从没尝试过。

Brock疑惑的含着Tony的脚趾看着他，似乎想确认他的意图，舌头包裹着脚吸吮，模仿着抽插动作吞吐着，眼睛却压低着直直的盯着Tony。

Tony在他的注视下渐渐闭上眼睛，随着Brock的动作用脚趾操他的嘴，牙齿咬上嘴唇，湿润了干燥的唇皮，舒服的呻吟渐渐从口中遗漏出来，空闲的手开始动起来，一只抚摸着自己的胸口，而另一只伸向下腹，摸上自己的分身，而在这时Brock却抓住他的手引导着他抓住另一个滚烫的柱体，在他的手碰到Brock的阴茎时，发出了一声尖叫，随后手便熟练的握住阴茎揉捏撸动，而自己的分身也同时被一只大手覆盖，从低到上被用力压迫着撸到顶，不同于自己平时的手劲，这野蛮的抚慰动作刺激着Tony的神经。

唔嗯……啊……

舌头舔向脚心，痒的他想收回腿，却被Brock牢牢地抓着，湿热的舌头着魔般的又舔又吻，引出Tony一连串的甜蜜喘息，腰开始大幅度的上挺，小腹里蛰伏的狮子开始了攻击般猛烈的跳动着。

Brock将手虚握，给Tony制造出空间，让他放肆的挺着小腹操自己的手心，脚趾随着身体的动作操着他的嘴巴。

啊……啊啊……

唔……哼……

呻吟声渐渐带上哭泣的味道，Tony在再一次操进Brock手中，被手指擦过马眼时，拔高声线地射了出来。

浓郁的奶香让人怀疑躺在床上高潮的人居然是个不折不扣的alpha。

高潮过后的男人嘴里依旧含着破碎的呻吟，胸口起伏着，垂下的眼睑带着又长又密的睫毛微微动着，粉嫩的舌尖不自觉的舔着嘴唇，像贪吃的猫一样，意犹未尽。

Brock将这色情的一切看在眼里，喉咙渐渐发出呜咽声。

他妈的，自己真是个忍耐力极好的Omega！

毫不怀疑，哪怕是个alpha也抵挡不住这么诱人的气味和场面，更何况是一个一旦alpha释放信息素就淌水想被操透的Omega？

Tony的手还握着Brock的阴茎，只是一动不动。他根本没力气动，Brock也不埋怨。他抱着Tony的腿从脚尖甜到脚心，脚踝，小腿，膝盖窝，大腿，带着银色的津液一路舔到大腿根部，浓郁的男性味道萦绕在鼻头，却该死的带着奶味。

他抬头，得到Tony的默许，吻了吻刚射过精的囊袋，双手托起他的屁股，将鼻子埋在囊袋下，舌头沿着那条缝找到不该被侵入的入口。

他趴在床上，将Tony的两条腿架在肩膀上双手掰着细软的臀肉，将藏在里头的入口打开，那儿粉粉的，未经人事，虽然被自己的手指插入而裂开了一条血口。

轻吻了那儿一下，手里的屁股跟着紧缩了一下，随后他伸出舌头舔过穴口，钻进小洞，开始更用力的舔弄。

“妈的，我他妈非操到你怀孕不可！唔……”

Tony为自己接受这样的性事而羞愧，压着手臂遮住大半张脸，嘴里咒骂出声。

“现在是我操你，你就老老实实的等着我的老二把你操射吧，alpha先生！”

从屁股里抬起头，Brock带着得意的笑，狠狠地在白嫩的屁股上拍了两下。

“啊！贱人你敢再拍，我就把你的吊给剁了！”

这份屈辱让身为alpha的Tony难以忍耐，而生性恶劣的Brock显然没把床笫上的威胁当回事，不仅又拍了几下，而且凑上去还咬了几口，噗嗤噗嗤的声音强奸着两个人的耳朵。

“你！你他妈给我留点面子！唔……”

软肉在牙齿和嘴唇的合作下，被撕扯啃咬成红色，这原本是极其诡异的事，而他又隐隐约约的想对方更用力一些，不禁垂着屁股把自己更送向Brock。

“哼哼……在床上还要什么面子？难道总裁你和别人上床的时候还顾得上体面？”

“那……那我从没被别人上过，而且还是一个Omega！”

委屈让他舍去了屈辱的忍耐，开始埋怨起来，“你他妈给我温柔点，我可是第一次！嗯……都让你温柔了……啊！”

就在Tony挡着眼睛，抹掉自尊坦白时，炽热的肉棒毫不留情的刺入尚待开发的甬道，强迫进入逼得Tony惨叫出声，Brock也好不到那里，他被夹的差点萎了。

Kao！他也不是没操过alpha，但这么紧的还是第一次，难道他连好奇的自己探入都没做过？

丝丝成就感和占有欲慢慢爬上心底，他掐住Tony的腰开始慢慢挺入。

“我不知道，我也想……温柔……可是，该死的，都是你说了不该说的！”

“都怪你，Tony！”

Brock放弃自控，握着Tony的屁股开始毫无章法的进攻，但急切的心情却无法感染Tony，疼痛让他收紧穴口，全身神经紧绷。

“给我拔出来！你他妈想干死我吗！唔嗯！疼疼疼……”

“忍着！”

Brock把他翻过来，让他正面对着自己，红肿的眼睛夹着眼泪，看的Brock心脏收缩，但他很快拉住Tony的脖子，将他从床上捞起来，堵住他的嘴，再次将阴茎压在穴口，在自己舌头进入对方嘴里时，分身撑开流血的穴口，一口气插进去。

呜咽的喊叫被堵在嘴里，舌头被Tony叫破，血水混着唾沫在嘴里打转，扣在自己后背的手指甲扣在皮肤上火辣辣的。

Alpha的后穴本就失去了交合的功能，被强行撑开也毫无快感可言——这是Tony认为的。

但是当Brock不断撞击自己前列腺时，有种异于射精的快感突然将他淹没，他全身忍不住的跳动，每当Brock撞上那儿，他都被逼的颤抖。但是Brock像是真的有在照顾他，动作不敢太大力，这简直是种煎熬。那种被撞击到前列腺的快感正侵蚀着他的理性，他舔着嘴唇，在Brock的一次撞击中一把扯住他的头发，一头唾沫喷在那张丑脸上，恶狠狠的说：“你他妈没吃饭吗？！给我用点力！”

唔……

Brock有些委屈的咕噜着，是谁他娘的要我温柔的？

他的alpha实在是太难缠了，但却又该死的可爱。

“是，alpha先生！”

伴随着最后一个音符，Brock准确无误的狠狠撞上Tony的前列腺。

啊！

Tony抱住操自己的男人，开始重重的回应他，毫无压制的浪叫从他嘴里溢出，这他妈太性感了！

Brock顾不上后背被男人挖出多少条血印，他乐意看到这个男人因自己而陷入情热，他闻着tony的味道，应着他的要求，狠狠地撵过他的前列腺，在tony用力落下屁股时狠狠地戳上去，满足的挺着他因自己而不顾颜面尊严的乱叫。

“叫我的名字，Tony。”

心底的悸动让他的声音听起来也颤抖不已。

Tony搂着他的后背将自己压向他的刀剑，汗水从额头上被甩开。

“Brock……br……brock！”

屈从与欲望的本能，tony来不及思考更多，快感将他淹没的同时，也渐渐抹去刚刚沙漠带来的不安感。

抱着怀里的男人，散发着沙漠味道的男人，然而他却感觉全身被甘美的水源包围着，不会被干燥割伤喉咙，不会被砂砾划破肌肤。

情热让他失速，他拼命的在男人身上起伏着，仿佛想把灵魂甩出去，快感在一点点攀高，他的声音也在一点点增大，他的大腿根部拍打着男人的，那儿磨得通红生疼。

生理盐水被逼出来，紧接着他迎来了人生第一次前列腺高潮。

哈啊……

他猛地坐上男人的跨上，手臂勾着他的脖子，脖子后仰，腰背挺出一个诡异而极致妖艳的弧度，后仰暴露出的喉结呜咽出高潮的低吼。下一秒他就失去了力气，手臂从Brock身上滑落，整个人伴随着色情的叫喊跌入床里，Brock的阴茎因这个动作抵着洞口被迫拔出来，发出色情的吥啾声。

Tony陷入了高潮的余韵，而Brock才刚刚开始，他俯下身将两条腿架起再次把自己送进肉穴，这次明显松了不少，他不在保持着操前列腺的浅进浅出，而是一干到底，直接捅入Tony的更深处。Tony无意识的嗯哼，证明着他并不排斥。

Brock在那张迷恋的脸上落下一吻后，开始了报复式的攻击，他的小腹结实的撞在屁股上发出啪嗒啪嗒的声音，而躺在床上双腿大张的人上半身随着Brock的活塞运动一上一下的移动着，嘴唇微张，细碎不全的呻吟一点点变大。

Brock的阴茎将那儿撑得鼓鼓的，表面凸起的血管刮着内壁粘膜一进一出，捅进更深处。Tony紧致的后穴带来的压迫感让他把持不住，可他真的想操进那个依旧退化的生殖器。

该死的，那鬼地方在哪儿？那么深的吗？

汗水从他头上滴下，他的刀刃在甬道里左冲右撞，仿佛在寻找什么东西。一直昏昏沉沉的Tony突然惊醒，像是知道Brock的想法一起，开始曲着胳膊，往后退想把Brock挤出去。

“你他妈想干什么！不管你想做什么，都不许！唔……”

说话间，Brock扯过他的腰一用力，也许是动作太大，这次的插入让Brock的龟头撞上一个褶皱。两个人突然停了下来，紧接着Brock露出得逞的笑容。

“是这儿。”

“滚！从我身体里滚出去！”Tony扯着嗓子喊着，开始挣脱Brock钳在腰上的手，腿圈着想踢他，却被Brock一下破坏了平衡，只能跌在他的双臂里被拉起，然后胸口撞上对方的胸口，汗水把两个人黏在一起，可以感受到两个人的颤抖。

“你要是真的进去了……唔啊！你他妈不要脸！”

开什么玩笑！

臭Omega！

丑鬼！

垃圾！

假Omega！

强奸犯！

见鬼去吧，Brock . Rumlow！

“他妈的，我要把你操怀孕，狗屁恐怖分子！给我滚出去……啊！见鬼的，别捅了，进不去……”

“我就是不要脸，否则怎么会发疯的想操你这个alpha！”

“他妈的，给我抽出来！妈的，换我操你，我要把你操怀孕，你个色胆包天的假Omega！”

“我正操着呢……”

狼狈的喘息和疼痛的叫喊在木屋里折腾到晨曦微亮，两个人都喘着大气，一攻一防瘫在床上。

Tony动了动，插在自己屁股紧紧压在自己身上的人也动了动。

“拔出来……”

“不……”

“你他妈就算插进去，你还能在里面成结？”

“那可说不准。”

呜咽着，Brock再次挺着腰杆，操正压在下面的屁股，这太不寻常了，Brock自己都不知道自己射了几次。但他就是不能满足，比他妈该死的发情期还让人难以自控。

他有个信念在支撑着——必须操进他的生殖器。

万一成结了呢？

万一……

“你他妈就算成结射精了，老子也不会怀孕的！”

“那可不好说！”

唔……

啊……

Tony被压在床垫上，阴茎摩擦着又丑又脏的床单，背后贴着一个又硬又壮的男人，而屁股里插着又热又硬的家伙，他感觉对全世界的认知在一瞬间都崩塌了，因为那该死的男人真的操进了他的生殖器。

呜呜呜……

不成熟的生殖器被硬生生的撕开，异物闯入直接逼着Tony哭出来，疼痛感让他蜷缩起来，而闯入进去的男人一下进入后便不可收拾的横冲直撞。

“呜呜……慢点……你他妈，不是人……啊！我要被你弄死了……混蛋Omega……”

那儿生涩而更加紧张，粘膜还粘连着，一旦他的肉棒从那儿退出来，在想进去就需要再次寻找，再次撞开那条小口。

Tony的呜咽声变得黏稠，操进生殖器似乎对他也产生了反应，他的味道闻起来更加香甜，而呻吟的声音也不觉的软了下来，渐渐地他感觉那儿好像湿润了一些，也许是错觉，但管他的。

他按住背对着自己的男人，一下一下狠狠地插入他想了三年的地方。

“三年前……就看了你一眼，我就发誓一定要操进你的生殖器，让你怀孕……唔嗯……可他妈你居然是个该死的alpha。该死的，我他妈……嗯……不得不练习怎么把alpha操射。但见鬼的alpha的肉穴真是该死的不舒服……可是，”他低头舔着身下人的肩膀，仿佛那儿有腺体一样。

“你的这儿却跟天堂一样！不亏是我想了三年的地方！”

“你他妈给我闭嘴！要干就……干……”

Tony探出手扭曲着姿势捂住男人的嘴，承受着来自他的猛烈攻击，肩头被用力的吸吮，最后牙齿渐渐用力陷入皮肤，香甜的香草咖啡已经无法控制，连他自己都觉得这味道太过甜蜜。

“我喜欢你！”

几个月后。

Tony.Stark突然宣布了自己结婚的消息，而且还透露了一张亲吻妻子怀孕肚子的照片，当然要忽略这位“妻子”捏着他下巴的粗大而带着伤疤的手指。

据说妻子的名字叫Brockes。


End file.
